The blackout
by TheyAllStartOutOrdinary
Summary: 5 months after Ezra joined the crew, he caught a cold. But that wasn't the only thing odd. The power source died in the ghost and now the ship was in a blackout. Ezra managed to get choppers but now the droid was powered down. 1 month after Elizabeth joined the crew, she realized a way to get chopper back. She has a friend with a power source! Will it work? Find out in this short!
1. tackeling the orange droid

in the past: 5 months after Ezra joined the crew

Ezra lay down in his bed sleeping the day when Kanan came in his room furious.

" _EZRA _you have been sleeping till noon. We have done eight supply runs without you. Why do you have yet to get up?" Kanan ordered as he looked at his padawan.

" I am sorry Kanan. I just have been feeling dizzy lately and unwell." Ezra told him as his stomach ached.

" Well then head to the med bay and get treated then get some rest. And stay away from the other crew members. We don't want anyone else getting sick." Kanan told him as he got up

Just then the light gave a little flicker, The room grew dimmer as chills were rushed up Ezra's spine.

" Kanan, if you think that scaring me out of bed and making me say " Hey now i feel better " you thought wrong." Ezra said before throwing a coughing fit.

" That wasn't me. Lets go see whats up." Kanan told him

They both walked toward the cockpit and saw Hera pacing. Next to her was chopper

" What to do..." Hera mumbled before noticing Kanan and Ezra.

" What's going on here why is the power out?" Sabine asked as she entered the room.

" I think this has to do with Ezra." Zeb grumbled as he followed Sabine.

" Hera care to explain?" Kanan told her.

" The power source in the ship died. I guess we will need another one but they haven't made one like it in 500 years. the same amount of time with chopper's." Hera told them.

" What are you saying?" Ezra rasped

" I am saying that we will have to take chopper's." Hera told him

Chopper gave a few grumbles and ran away. He obviously didn't want any part of this.

" Don't worry Hera, I will find a way to persuade him." Ezra told her.

" No you wont. you get to the med bay now!" Hera ordered.

_Uh oh shes in mother mode. _Ezra thought as he walked to the med bay with Hera on his tail. When they got there, She made him take some medicine and go to bed in the med bay so he wouldn't get Zeb sick. But secretly, he was disregarding Hera's orders and he finally found the perfect plan.

" Chopper!" Ezra called the next day. The orange rust bucket appeared as stood before him as he was ordered to.

" Hey buddy, I need to give you a checkup." Ezra told the droid as he began to open him up.

The grumpy droid was smarter than he seems. He began to roll away but Ezra was quicker. Ezra leaped on top of chopper and banged on top of his head while Chopper ran in circles trying to fling him off.

" Alright you had your fun now COUGH IT UP!" Ezra ordered as he began to get really dizzy. Kanan was behind him staring at him wide eyed. But it wasn't him that said something, it was Hera. It just took one glance, to send Hera boiling.

" EZRA! GET TO BED NOW!" Hera yelled at him, her skin turning red.

" Almost got it..." Ezra said with a grunt followed by a coughing fit. His hands were inside of chopper and with a yank, the power source came out. Chopper started to get pale and soon turned off. The rust bucket fell over sending Ezra down with him.

" Ezra, you ignored Hera and my orders. Now get to bed." Kanan told him.

" Okay, but take this." Ezra told him and put the power source in his hand. He then walked to bed and lay down.


	2. Elizabeth's idea

Elizabeth woke up one sunny morning of Lothal. She sighed as her back ached. Not long after Ezra left Kanan's room after meditating, Kanan told her that they needed to talk. He did not enjoy the bow, he said that half of her Jedi training was through the force, while the other half was light saber battling. Elizabeth could keep her bow, but she must also train with a light saber. Kanan told her that the phrase " Never was a sword person " was just an excuse and that they will start training immediately. Well, the training didn't go to well. She got stunned over a hundred times and she hasn't even hit one target. It has been a month sense she joined the crew and she knew Kanan was getting more and more frustrated.

" Hey Kanan." Elizabeth said as he passed her room. He looked at her and nodded. He then left kept walking with disapproval on his face.

" Don't worry Elizabeth, he will come through." Sabine told her as she got up.

" I hope so." Elizabeth told her as she exited the room. She entered the cockpit to see Hera sitting there staring at chopper who was once again powered down.

" It must be hard... seeing that grumpy droid like that." Elizabeth told Hera

" Yea... I have been looking everywhere for a power source big enough for him." Hera told her

" Let me see it." Elizabeth responded when Hera handed it over

Elizabeth read the power source and her eyes grew wide. She knew this kind! Her best friend Ivory liked to collect the strangest objects. For once, the objects finally came in handy. Elizabeth told Hera her idea and she looked like she was about to burst into tears of joy. The grumpy orange droid was returning once again.


	3. meet Ivory

Elizabeth ran happily on the streets of Lothal. She knew exactly where Ivory was. She ran to the black market to see her buying worthless junk with all the creds she owned. She only bothered to buy one fruit and the rest were wrenches and other things. Elizabeth ran up to her and spun with her. She flew her aside and Ivory looked up.

" Elizabeth?! i haven't seen you in forever! What have you been up to?!" Ivory asked.

" That's a long story. For now, lets just go to your house." Elizabeth told her. They walked there and when they got there, they found Ivory's parents staring at her, hope in her eyes.

" So, have you thought about our offer?" Her mom asked.

" Uh, yes. but i still need time to think." She responded before grabbing Elizabeth's hand and rushing toward her room.

" What's the offer?" Elizabeth asked. Ivory took a deep breath.

" They want me to join the empire." Ivory told her.

" What?! At this age? were only twelve!" Elizabeth argued

" They think the sooner i start, the more training i will get and the better stormtrooper i can be." Ivory advised

" But you can't! I don't want you fight you!" Elizabeth told her

" I know... wait fight me? Where have you been anyway?"Ivory asked.

" I have been... um... Care to keep a secret?" Elizabeth asked.

" Of course... i will promise i will always keep the secret. The empire can torture me all they- they... they... want?" Ivory began as her voice trailed off.

Elizabeth rose her hand and one of the stormtrooper helmets Ivory collected raised. Ivory stared at it wide eyed. So it was true. Elizabeth was a Jedi?

" Whoa..." Ivory said as she looked at the floating object.

" So now you know why i have to fight you." Elizabeth told her

" But what if u don't? Think about it: i can get you valuable information that u may need." Ivory told her

" Okay... Just stay strong and don't let what ever the empire say get into your mind." Elizabeth told her.

" Right. So, why is it that your really here?" Ivory asked her.

" Oh... I have this power source. But i need two of it. I was hoping you had another." Elizabeth said as she handed Ivory the ship's power source.

" Hmm... i think so. I need a few minutes." Ivory said as she jumped into the garbage pile she horded. When she came back, she revealed two power sources.

" Oh thank you Ivory! you don't know how much i need this! Kanan has to be proud now!" Elizabeth said happily.

" Wait whoa. Who is this Kanan? You got a boyfriend before me?!" Ivory teased

" No no no! Never in a million years!" Elizabeth said before gaging

" Kanan... man gross! he is like twenty eight and i am twelve. i have heard girls date boys that are a few years older than them but that's ridiculous!" Elizabeth said and punched Ivory in the shoulder.

" Ow... okay. Then why do you want to impress him?" Ivory asked

" Cause i am his padawan. Me and Ezra both try to fight for his attention." Elizabeth said with a chuckle. Ivory was about to say something but Elizabeth stopped her.

" And before you ask no, Ezra is not my boyfriend either. He is my brother." Elizabeth told her

" Oh, so you found him. So, i guess you both live in your tower now.

" No, we live in a big white ship. We are the rebel cell the empire has been looking for." Elizabeth told her. Ivory's eyes went wide.

" I want to come too!" Ivory pleaded

" You have a family, I don't. Just stick to getting information from the empire that we can't get too." Elizabeth told her.

" Right. I better get going and sign up!" Ivory said and left the room followed by Elizabeth.

" Do you have it?" Kanan asked her when she came back to the ship. She showed the crew two power sources and they cheered with happiness. Hera took the chip and ran inside. The twi'lek attached the chip to chopper. The orange droid began to power up and soon grumbled as he ran into Ezra countless times.

" Okay, Okay, OKAY! I'm sorry!" Ezra said as he stumbled to the floor.

" Kanan. Do you think we can start up my training again? I will try harder." Elizabeth pleaded.

Kanan thought for a moment looking into Elizabeth's deep blue eyes. He soon gave in and nodded. It was Elizabeth's time to cheer. But before she could even think about starting training she remembered a piece of information she should share with the crew.

" Oh yea. Ivory is joining the empire." Elizabeth said as everyone looked at her.

" It must be hard for you... knowing to have to defeat your best friend soon." Hera told her.

" Nope. Ivory is going to get special information that we can't get too." Elizabeth told her.

" Okay... but don't tell her too much information until she proves herself worthy. You never know who you can trust." Ezra told her as she nodded.

So another wonderful chapter closed... Elizabeth lived with her new family happily but not everyone was. Elizabeth looked at Kanan remembering Isabella. Could it be him her and Ezra that help her control the force? Elizabeth will ask them tomorrow.

Thats it for this short! after the next one i will be doing another short about Elizabeth going to the Jedi temple like how Ezra did. That one should be a real thriller! Until next time everyone! Just remember: Theyallstartoutordinary!


End file.
